


After The Draft.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia finally gets her girl... all of her girl.





	After The Draft.

The results come in, the new girl, Bethan, goes to Raw. Now she just waits to see what happens with her wife, hoping and praying that the blind pick swings in their favour. Teams get broken up, people change sides... and then, Nia. 

Nia’s eyes light up, her tongue slipping out to lick over her lower lip before she speaks, a broad smile coming to her lips.   
“Raw.”

Before anyone else can move Bethan has raced through the team, leaping into Nia’s arms, kissing her softly, but passionately. The two stay like that for a while before Nia gently puts Bethan down, leading her away with a smile, giving Stephanie a discreet nod and smile on her way out. 

They get home only two hours after the draft, Bethan still beaming at the results. They don’t need to talk to know they are headed to the bedroom, Bethan surprising Nia with how readily she strips, settling on the bed so that Nia can join her. 

Nia, smiling even now, moves over her lover, kissing her gently, tucking hair out of the girls’ eyes and holding it there, kissing the girl again even as Bethan loops a hand into her hair, pushing the long, beautifully tidy, curls out of Nia’s face to look at her tenderly.

“I’m ready...”

The words are soft and Nia smiles, moving to slowly, sweetly, stroke a hand over Bethan’s stomach, taking her time before moving to cup and caress the girl’s breasts, snagging a new kiss when Bethan gasped, moaning into the kiss. 

She lingers as best she can, taking her time in slipping a hand lower, teasing the girl’s clit until her legs widen further, body arching to Nia’s fingers pushing into her, a soft mewl of pain escaping the girl as she finally tore open, her fingers tugging slightly on Nia’s hair even as she deepened the kiss, panting her words against Nia’s lips.

“Don’t stop... just don’t stop...”

Nia purrs her agreement, gently upping her pace when the girl shivers, the new sensations sending her over the edge quickly. Bethan gasps for air as she comes down, her body still clenching around Nia’s fingers. 

“I love you...”

Bethan’s whisper is rewarded with a sweet smile.

“I love you too, my sweet, sweet girl.”


End file.
